Justice
by Shadrac
Summary: Luke Vs Cadus 'nuff said.


**Justice**

**Luke Skywalker walked down the streets of Coruscant oblivious to the architecture and massive air traffic that he'd been in awe of the first time he'd seen it. He'd never fully lost that child like wonderment in all the years he'd called this planet sized city home, until now. It wasn't home to him anymore, no place was. Home had been a cabin on a ship or hotel room on whatever planet he found himself on or the apartment he'd lived in for the last twenty years because Mara was there. With Mara beside him, a cold, damp cave, with a rock as a pillow and a diet of ration bars and tepid water, would feel like home. But Mara was gone now and he didn't think he would ever feel like anyplace was home again.**

**He shook the thoughts out of his mind and pushed the grief that threatened to overwhelm him back down inside himself and continued on his way. The ache never left him but he'd found a way to hold it at bay so he could function when he had a job to do and that's why he was here. He'd come to stop Caedus once and for all. It was a job that apparently only he could do. Others had tried and failed many losing their lives in the process. Kyle Katern had led a team of Jedi to capture him and lost most of his team and almost died himself from his injuries. Jaina had tried to kill him twice but lost and was left for dead. Luckily she'd been found in time because he didn't think Han and Leia would have survived the loss of the only child they had left. Even Kyp wasn't able to defeat him and that meant it was up to him to stop the sith lord that had once been his nephew.**

**Part of him was thrilled that he would get to face Mara's killer but that was another emotion he struggled to keep at bay. It was part of the bitterness and anger he felt towards the man he once loved like a son and had hoped would one day lead the Jedi Council after he was gone. His desire for revenge was strong and he'd long thought that he would turn to the dark side if he went after him but Caedus had to be stopped, and since no one else was able to do it, he'd reluctantly accepted the mission. He was walking a tight rope between light and dark and knew that if he fell off into the darkness the galaxy would be worse off even if he defeated his nephew. At least that's what he thought at first. **

**As he prepared for this showdown he'd meditated a lot hoping the force would show him a way to complete his mission without falling to the dark side. The force didn't show him much about the coming battle but instead had showed him the past. It had shown him why he hadn't turned to the dark side when he fought his father on the second death star; because he had chosen not to. In the end, the Emperor couldn't force him to turn to the dark side; he had to make that choice himself. During the battle with his father he had felt the power his anger had given him and used it to defeat him but as he stood over his father, lightsaber raised for the killing blow, he saw what his future would be if he let the new found power take hold in him. **

**It was that realization that caused him to toss away his weapon and choose the light. He knew now that he would only fall if he chose to and also knew he would never make that choice. His desire to be with Mara again when his life was over is what would keep him in the light. He knew she had become one with the force and that's what he would have to do to be with her again. That hope would anchor him to the light because he'd lost her once temporarily but he wouldn't let it happen again. **

**He saw the Jedi temple in the distance as he walked. He had hid his presence in the force until now including disguising himself so he wouldn't stand out from other pedestrians and allowed the wave of beings to carry him closer to his destination. The time had come to reveal himself so he opened himself up to force and immediately felt someone respond to his presence. The very person he wanted to contact. Luke sent a message through the force telling him where he was going and inviting him to meet him there and then closed himself off again. He had no doubt his invitation would be accepted and soon his hunch was confirmed when a particular shuttle flew by overhead and disappeared beyond the temple. He knew Caedus would be waiting for him when he arrived.**

**The crowds thinned as he approached the temple possibly in reverence to the Jedi but more likely because there weren't any shopping centers or government buildings close to it. He stepped off the walk way and made his way to the entrance. The temple was, in many ways, a monument to his life's work. He'd spent most of his adult life rebuilding the Jedi order the culmination of which was reforming the Jedi council and the reconstruction of this temple. Yet no sooner had it been completed than another sith lord had risen up, gained control of the galaxy and driven the Jedi into hiding again. The fact that he had come from the ranks of the Jedi and was the grandson of the last sith lord that had run amok in the galaxy made it imperative that the Jedi put an end to this would-be emperor's reign once and for all.**

**Once inside the temple, he discarded his disguise. He didn't need it anymore. He'd only needed it to get this far. Luke wasn't hiding from his nephew but heading right to him as he'd been planning for weeks leading up to this moment. He walked past the reception desk and into the main hallway. Along the hallway were several statues. He had learned that the old temple had statues of Jedi who had fallen to the dark side to remind students and masters alike of the perils of misuse of their power and the effect it can have on the rest of the galaxy. He'd decided to uphold that tradition in the new temple. There were statues of Exar Gun, his father, Brakiss, Kueller, Count Dooku and several others he'd learn about over the years. He paused momentarily, realizing that, if he was successful, a statue of Jacen would soon be joining them. **

**He filed that thought away and continued on towards the door at the end of the hall. The door led to the training room where students and masters alike sparred to maintain or hone their light saber skills. Today there would be no training. This duel would be for real. He never imagined there would come a day when he would have to kill his nephew for the good of the galaxy or that Jacen would murder Mara. But that's what had happened and the longer he was allowed to continue down the dark path he'd chosen, the longer the galaxy would be forced to endure senseless death and destruction at his hands. He unhooked his light saber from his belt, let the force flow freely into him and stepped through the door. **

**As Luke expected, he was waiting for him. Caedus stood on the opposite side of the room. On the wall behind him was a rack that held several practice sabers. He had his light saber out and ignited and held the hilt loosely with both hands. Luke took note of that; apparently he'd replaced the arm that Jaina had cut off in their first battle with a prosthetic. He took a few steps into the room then stopped holding his light saber ready but still off. It was the first time he seen his nephew since Ben showed them the proof that Jacen had murdered his wife. He felt anger boil up immediately but pushed back down. He couldn't speak right away and the two men just stared at each other for a moment. Caedus broke the silence first.**

"**Hello **_**uncle," **_**Caedus said emphasizing 'uncle' with a sneer. "Did you really think you could sneak onto the planet without my knowing it? It's a pity you didn't respect the new skills I learned on my journey. I could have taught you how to hide in the force. I felt you the moment you arrived."**

"**I didn't need you to teach me Jacen," Luke responded. He refused to call him by his chosen name. "My son taught me that trick and it worked. I got on planet, through customs and halfway to the temple without you or anyone else knowing I was here but since it was you I'd come to see I let you know I had arrived so you would come meet me."**

**Caedus took a step sideways as he considered Luke's response and Luke stepped in the opposite direction and soon they were circling each other. He new Caedus would strike soon and the most difficult fight of his life would begin. **

"**You should not have come back," Caedus said finally. "When I left on my journey, I was still the student and you were the master but the things I learned about the force on that journey coupled with knowledge I learned from Lumiya has made me the true master of the force!"**

"**No Jacen," Luke responded calmly still watching for any hint of an attack. "All it made you was a master of evil."**

"**Stop calling me by that name!" Caedus Yelled. "It no longer has any meaning to me."**

"**It has no meaning for me either," Luke replied. "Not after you killed my wife but it is the name of your true self you've just forsaken it."**

**Caedus gave another sneer then shook his head. **

"**Am I supposed to fall on my knees in tears and beg your forgiveness now?" he said giving his uncle a look of pity. "Did you think you could come here say a few platitudes and guilt me into renouncing the dark side? Your wife's death is what allowed me to gain the power I now wield, power that I will use to bring long lasting peace to the galaxy and keep it there. I'm fulfilling the primary mission of the Jedi. You should be helping me, not fighting me and you, my dear uncle, should feel especially honored that I chose your wife to play such an important role in my ascension to sith lord!"**

**Luke felt anger rage out of control inside him and visibly gritted his teeth causing Caedus to laugh. He nearly struck at his nephew in anger but managed to control himself. **

"**You will never succeed Jacen," Luke said once he'd calmed down. "If you kill me, I will become one with the force, be with Mara again and learn things that your mind can't comprehend. Others will rise up against you and, eventually, you will be defeated. If I win, you'll be gone and will soon be forgotten, except when mentioned with the likes of Vader and the emperor as examples of the worst beings the galaxy has ever seen." **

**Now it was Caedus' turn to grit his teeth in anger but he didn't control it. He gave it full reign and attacked. Luke ignited his light saber and parried the attack then spun away and let Caedus' momentum carry him past him. Luke swung a counter strike at his back but Caedus got his blade around and blocked it. He charged at Luke again. This time Luke leaped up in the air and flipped over his charging nephew and landed facing him. Caedus turned around and faced him but didn't charge again. **

"**I thought you came to fight?" Caedus yelled then stood there for a moment. All at once he smiled. "I get it. You're afraid to fight me. You're afraid you're anger will come out and you'll turn to the dark side aren't you? And that would mean you wouldn't get to see your precious wife again. Then I've already won. You're the galaxy's only hope but you won't do what's necessary because you're too selfish to put the galaxy first!"**

**This time Luke didn't hold back, he launched himself at his nephew. Swinging his sword relentlessly and driving Caedus back. He continued swinging keeping his nephew off guard. Finally he feinted high and, as Caedus raised his blade to match it, launched a side kick to his mid section and sent him into the wall. He hit the wall and slid down into a sitting position his blade flying out of his hand. Luke stood over his now defenseless nephew holding his sword ready. **

"**Surrender Jacen," Luke pleaded. "I'll take you back with me to the Jedi. We can heal you and make you whole again."**

**Caedus laughed as he looked up into his uncle's face. **

"**You really can't kill me can you?" he said after a moment still smiling then he gave his uncle a feral look. "That's not a problem I have!"**

**Suddenly Luke's danger sense started going crazy. He gave himself to the force and instinctively his blade came up and swung behind him. Caedus had reached out with the force, turned on all the practice sabers and launched them at Luke. Luke quickly batted them harmlessly away but the distraction allowed Caedus to call his saber back to him and launch a counter attack. He was caught flat footed and fell back trying to get out of the way. He nearly made it but the blade grazed his chest. It wasn't a serious injury but it burned bad enough to be a distraction. Luke got back to his feet and backed away from his nephew to regroup. He put a hand on his chest and used the force to deaden the pain while keeping an eye on Caedus. He'd stopped his momentum and was coming in for the kill. This time Luke was ready and answered him blow for blow. **

**They went back and forth, both men taking the offensive at times and being on the defense others. It seemed like neither one was able to gain the advantage again. Finally, they came together, blades locked, faces grimacing with the strain, staring at each other over hum of the blades.**

"**Face it Uncle Luke," Caedus said through the strain. "If you kill me, it will be purely out of revenge. I can feel the anger in you. Let me end your suffering and send you back to your wife!"**

"**No Jacen," Luke responded. "I'm not here to avenge my wife. I'm here to serve the galaxy which is my duty as a Jedi. I wouldn't be killing you out of revenge that would just be one of the perks." He favored Caedus with a feral look of his own before continuing. "Killing you would be-."**

**Caedus gave Luke a shove with the force and sent him back a few steps breaking the blades free of each other then charged after him to take advantage of Luke's momentary loss of control. He stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. When he looked up his nephew's blade was maybe a foot away from his neck. There was no time to get his own blade up in time to block it. In that split second a memory came to him of a previous battle and he reacted. It wasn't a battle he'd fought himself but one he'd watched. It was his wife's battle with C'boath that had come to mind. He didn't know why he'd thought of it at that moment but he followed his wife's cue and dropped to his knees. Caedus' blade swung past overhead only managing to singe a few hairs. Then, holding the hilt of his sword in both hands, he thrust it up driving the blade through his nephew's chest. **

**Caedus' eyes bulged as he hung there suspended on Luke's blade. His sword fell from his hand and deactivated. He leaned in close to his nephew's face and finished the statement that had been interrupted by the final attack. **

"**Justice." He said simply looking Caedus in the eyes. He deactivated his blade and Caedus crumpled to the floor. He looked at Luke with shock and defiance until the last of his life force left his body then his eyes went cold and unfocused. A blast of dark side energy exploded from his nephew's dead body and threw him against the wall. He didn't fight it or try to shield himself. In that moment, he would have been content to let go of his own hold on life and become one with the force. He knew the galaxy would be able to heal now and others could lead the Jedi. He was tired. He'd done enough for the galaxy. He wasn't needed anymore.**

"**Our son still needs you Farmboy," A voice spoke that he'd never thought he'd hear again until he died. Perhaps he was dead and just hadn't realized it. He forced his eyes open to find he was still crumpled against the wall. His nephew's body lay across from him and hovering above him was his wife. She was beautiful, dressed in white with a blue glow around her. It wasn't the first time Mara had visited him but it was the first time she'd spoken to him.**

"**I don't know how to go on without you," he responded tears running down his face. "I managed to find the strength to stop Jacen but I have nothing more to give. I'm so tired Mara and I miss you so much."**

"**I'm always with you Luke," she responded. She reached down and placed her hand over his chest. "Right here and my love will give you all the strength you need. The galaxy and the Jedi still need you more than you realize. You will play a vital role in the things to come but that's not the main reason for you to go on. Ben may seem all grown up but he's still just a boy. He has a great destiny ahead of him and will need your guidance to fulfill it." She moved her hand up and seemed to cradle his face. He leaned in to her hand and closed his eyes trying to feel her touch one more time.**

"**When your time comes, I'll be waiting for you," she said finally. "But for now, you must live on my love."**

**Suddenly he felt a surge in the force. It went through his body and energized him, light driving out the darkness in his soul and injuries healing then he felt her again. The bond that had been broken by her death was whole once more. Their thoughts, hopes and most importantly their love were joined together and she was with him again. Every part of her presence bombarded his with the same message. 'I love you and will be with you always.' He closed his eyes in response and savored her presence until she slowly faded away except in his heart where he still felt her love and knew that would never go away. When he opened his eyes he was alone again and, for the first time since Mara's death, he genuinely smiled. **

"**I love you too Mara," he said to the thin air where her image had been. **

**He got up, called his light saber back to him and headed toward the door. Suddenly, he had the strongest urge to hug his son. He made his way down the hall, past the reception area and out the front door. He paused on the steps of the temple and as he looked up at the architecture and air traffic, he wasn't surprised to find that the childlike wonderment had returned. **

**The End**

**_Please review and let me know what you think. This is my idea of how Legacy could have gone although I would never have killed Mara off. I have other stories I'm working on but have no reason to publish them if no one's interested in reading them._**


End file.
